


Thor’s Second Chance

by Peaches_007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, thor x reader - Freeform, thor/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: You knew Thor on Asgard. You were in love and in a relationship until Odin sent you away. You and Thor weren’t meant to be. 50 years later and you are reunited. Is the love still there?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Banished

You had resided on Midgard for 50 years now.

Being banished by Odin when he learned his son and Asgard’s strongest healer were in love. His son was to marry royalty and you needed to focus on the people. You would only be a distraction to each other.

50 years is about the same time you’ve been working for the Stark family. 

He was the one that found you. You shared with Howard where you were from and how you got there. He told you it would be best to keep that information between you a secret, the world wasn’t ready to know about other worlds and life forms for that matter. He taught you the way of midgardians, and you were a quick learner. The Starks were fond of you, your strength, healing ability, and your knowledge. Howard promised you work, with an income most people dreamt of and a place to stay. You watched Tony grow up and his parents pass, you watched as he made a name for himself with his inventions being so much like his father.

For the past several years you had traveled between Iceland, and Norway sharing your gifts and helping the people, wanting to be closer to home and away from the big cities and technology, which Tony respected not knowing home was so much farther away than across the globe. However, one day life as you knew it would change.

Tony sent a message, needing you at Stark Towers ASAP, with little information you knew it was urgent. 

Upon arrival you are greeted by Pepper, leading you to where Tony was. Walking down the stairs you see Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Tony standing around a large man on the table. 

“Tony?” You ask approaching the table “is everything o-” 

You didn’t hear what Tony said as you looked down, the love of your life was laying on the table, he appeared lifeless as you approached him. So many questions running through your head before you feel a gentle shrug. 

“I’m sorry, he looked familiar” you respond quietly feeling all eyes on you. Shaking off the confusion and clearing your throat, you regaining your composure, you start to walk to the doorway you came from and say, “If you will move him to my clinic downstairs, I will treat him appropriately.” Leaving the unspoken questions behind.

20 minutes go by and you are getting your supplies as you enter the room for which your patient was laying. You try not to marvel as you remove his cloak and armor folding it carefully as you set it aside. You hum as you assess his wounds, not realizing Thor was beginning to wake. 

You apply balms and creams over the injuries still humming. As you remove your hand a large one stops you causing you to gasp and meet the thunderous blue eyes staring back at you “Lady (Y/N)?” your name on his lips is like a song you thought you’d never hear again. 

You open your mouth to speak when suddenly a woman runs in “THOR?” she almost yells as she throws her body over his, feeling his hand fall from yours you step back, trying to understand the sight before you “I thought you died” she says kissing his face all over. Thor watches your eyes as they begin to well with tears at the sudden realization, causing his to close.

“I’ll give you two some privacy, I’ll send for a nurse to come check on you sometime later” you explain, not sure if either of them hear you.

Your eyes are downcast as you leave the room, knowing now you were leaving the man you thought you would share your life with once upon a time was now with the woman he’d be sharing his with. 

You walk down the long hallway taking the appropriate turns, the various doors to go to the secret room Howard gave to you so you could find peace when needed, away from the outside world. 

The room’s walls were covered in murals you painted from memories of home. Flowers adorned almost every surface keeping a peaceful fragrant smell surrounding you, the lights are dim, the bed roll in the corner with enough pillows and blankets to make you feel as if you could disappear into a cloud. Just as you get comfortable, you hear “(Y/N) Mr. Stark is looking for you” spoke F.R.I.D.A.Y- the only other being, knowing of this room. 

“Thank you, Friday, I’ll be there in just a moment.”


	2. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s clear you and Thor know each other somehow

You walk to the common area seeing everyone talking amongst themselves. 

Tony approaches keeping his eyes forward handing you a glass of scotch mirroring his own, nodding to the balcony, you accompany him. “I was surprised to learn you left the god of thunder in the hands of a nurse” he says finally looking at you.

“I applied the balms, the god should heal quickly, it’s more monitoring than healing” you reply, taking a sip. “You recognized him” Tony states. 

You look to Tony, contemplating before finally responding “It was a lifetime ago Tony, I don’t know that man anymore.” 

You pause and turn “If you will excuse me, I need to pack and be on my way.” Tony doesn’t move as he says, “You might not want to pack too quickly (Y/N) we’ll be needing you for this upcoming mission.” You nod as you leave heading back to the room you came from. 

A couple of days go by, Thor is healed and assured Jane that she could go back to her research. He has only been visited by nurses thus far, not the healer he has so many questions for. What was she doing here? On Midgard, working for Tony Stark? He needed answers. He doesn’t hear from Jane while she does her research leaving him to wonder if who he saw, the hum he heard was even real, or if the dreams have come back. 

He leaves his room in Stark tower and heads for the common area. Maybe coffee will help him clear his thoughts. He stops, met with a familiar floral aroma mixing with the smell of coffee, the same humming from days before coming from the kitchen. He slows, not wanting to scare this moment. He hears Natasha, ‘no surely it can’t be’ he thinks to himself. 

Then he sees her. 

The head of hair he vividly remembers as it was tangled between his fingers in the throws of passionate love.

Soft skin complimented by the white tank-top and black leggings stopping at her sculpted calves. 

He never thought he would see her like this, in Midgardian clothing, smiling, and cooking. He had only ever imagined her living here with him, seeing her in passing on the streets just for him to realize it wasn’t her, but now, here she was. Radiant as ever but the sparkle in her eye was gone. 

Then he reminded himself, he has Jane. He loves Jane. Jane is the one. Right? 

Natasha is sitting on the counter asking about where you learned to cook, everything you made was always made to perfection, seasoned perfectly. “I think it just took time. I’ve been cooking as long as I can remember.” 

You say coyly, not missing the electricity all of a sudden. 

“I take it you’re feeling better” you say not looking up from the simmering sauce in front of you, Natasha looking at you confused before seeing the giant man standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Ah yes lady (y/n), thank you I feel much better. I must say the food you’re making smells magnificent; it reminds me of home” at those words your eyes shoot up to meet his familiar blue ones. 

“Wait you mean like Asgard?” Natasha asks jumping from the counter getting plates.

“Well I’ve learned a lot throughout the years, I’ve made enough for everyone, although I haven’t made enough for the appetite of a god, I hear they tend to be insatiable.” You reply with a smirk seeing Thor shift his weight.

“Yes well, I’ve grown accustomed to the appetite of midgardians over the years” he explains in an effort to remind himself of the midgardian he’s in love with. You simply nod, turning to Natasha holding the plates, before she can ask, the rest of the Avengers come to meet you all, accepting their plates thanking you and going to their respective areas. As you grab your plate you smile at everyone and go to the balcony from the days prior. You sit and eat when that same electric energy comes closer. You hear the door open for a moment and then slide shut. And feel the shift as Thor sits next to you.

“Lady (y/n)” he says “Your majesty” you reply. 

He can’t find the right words, his mouth opening and closing. He has so many questions, but he doesn’t know how to ask. You turn to look at him “how is it? I haven’t been home in so long I worry I’ve lost my touch.” 

He looks at you then “it’s perfect. Just as I remember.” 

You both sit there for a few more moments, you go to speak again when you are interrupted by a vibration. He reaches into his pocket and unlocks his phone “Jane” he says quietly and with that you get up and return to the kitchen to clean. 

Natasha washes the dishes and as quiet as she can asks “do you want to tell me what that was all about?” tilting her head towards Thor now standing on the balcony. 

Your eyes scan the room, “would you go shopping with me? I need some girl time” you smile Nat clearly understanding “Yes, we deserve a spa day” she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn until we get to the good stuff


	3. The electricity in the air is almost deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Nat about how you know Thor. And he comes to you for help.

As you and Natasha leave to run your errands you explain to her how you know Thor, how he was once the love of your life, and once you were banished you prayed for him to come find you.   
But he never did. You told her about seeing him in the garden with a princess.   
Maybe the love was one sided. You told her about growing up in Asgard, learning from the most powerful healers at an age it shouldn’t have been possible. You fought alongside the Valkyrie, on the battlefield healing as you knew best. Odin thought you and Thor would be a distraction for each other. Two of his best warriors. Thor stood there as you were banished. Your only connection to home was Heimdall. 

After the day filled of “us time” you both arrive to the compound, both going back to normal as if nothing happened. You walked in, heading to your room to put your clothes away. Finally heading to bed for the night. You lay in bed thinking about Thor and the way his hand felt over yours before Jane, his girlfriend you were told, came in the first day, the way you felt the electricity coming from him just like you always had, or the way his saddened eyes looked at you as you sat together on the balcony.  
You knew you needed to talk but he was with Jane and you weren’t confident in your feelings to be alone in a room with him when the electricity was ever present. You turned to your side, humming the song you learned from the healers all those years ago, hoping it would help heal your broken heart as the tears streamed down your face, a sensation you hadn’t felt in so long.

The next morning you learned that Thor went back to Asgard sometime throughout the night, his people needed him. His people you thought, if only they knew that his people where yours too. Days go by and you teach the nurses and doctors about different methods of healing. You teach Natasha and Steve new cooking skills and recipes, and everything seems normal. You ask if anyone should check on Jane, but you’re assured she’s a skilled researcher and she knew who to contact in case of emergency. 

You begin to get closer with the other avenger’s each having something in common with you. Steve and Bucky even start calling you Doc which you hadn’t heard since you first came to Midgard. It was nice, you felt at peace after so many years.  
Months pass and you’re taking a shower one evening when you feel that intense electricity again, your stomach drops.

You remind yourself it doesn’t matter, and you lather your soap made from the herbs and flowers that Heimdall sent you recently. You step out of the shower and wrap a towel around you applying your lotion as there is a faint knock on your door. 

You crack the door open to see Thor, battered and bruised. He begins to fall forward and in that same moment you open your door and catch him as best you could, stumbling backwards, falling to the floor with a mountainous man laying on top of you, thankful your towel is still together. The stumbling and fall didn’t go unnoticed and as Steve ran to your door, he quickly shifted his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He says beginning to close your door. “STEVE!” you whisper loudly. “He’s hurt, and unconscious, he fell on top of me and if you would be so kind to help lift him, so I can tend to him- his wounds- please.” As you explain, Steve blushes at the misinterpretation and quickly walks in and helps lift Thor and places him on your bed, offering you a hand so you can stand. “I’m going to change, he’ll be fine in here, I just wasn’t sure if I would die, naked, underneath him.” Steve chuckles as he leaves. 

Later, you begin to undress the man on your bed, leaving him in only his trousers. You assess his wounds and again apply the balms and lotions, humming, as you start to move to the more intense injuries your hums turn into song, You sing as you mend his body, cleaning the dried blood, gently washing his hair and face with a dampened cloth. You turn away from him, sitting on your bed. You begin to massage the mixtures into his abdomen, singing softly. “Oh, how I’ve missed this” you hear Thor saying softly. You turn to look at him, his eyes still closed, you giggle to yourself realizing he must be talking in his sleep. You turn to continue massaging, doing your best to ignore the bulge growing beneath his waistband. You clear your throat as you lift the covers over him, then turn towards his face taking his hand in yours, cleaning, massaging, and singing, the same routine on the other. 

Once you’ve finished you collect your supplies and cover the rest of Thor with your blankets. You’re back is facing him as you hear “Midgardian clothes look wonderful on you lady (y/n)” you jump turning to face him. Aware now, standing in your shorts and tank-top at how much skin you have showing, your ample curves seen through the fit of your clothes. “How long have you been awake?” You ask. “I woke up when Steve lifted me and threw me on your bed” he says with a chuckle “Well I can help you to your room, I don’t want to cause any problems between you and your Jane” you say. He pauses before answering “it’s not a problem. She broke up with me, before I left.”


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks go by and you and Thor remain cordial.

Stealing flirty glances, smiles, and touches. You and Natasha are enjoying a cup of coffee on the balcony, talking, and laughing. Thor is in the kitchen watching and smiling as he drinks his coffee. Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Barton all looking at him. Tony asks, “Is there something I need to know about you two?” Snapping out of his gaze “What? No. I just enjoy seeing friends laughing together” Thor tries to reply coolly. “You know I didn’t think you’d be into redheads” Tony says with a smirk, “I mean Nat is a badass superspy.” Thor looks confused “What? No, I’m not involved with Natasha, she’s beautiful, yes and also a super spy, but she’s not the o-” he stops as he thinks “I thought I lost her all those years ago, I won’t let that happen again.” He says storming off.

The door slides open, you walk in with a lingered laugh holding both coffee cups for refills. “Uhm is everything ok?” you ask as the men of the house look at you confused. They all hum yes’ or of course. Tony asking, “So you and Thor?” You look at him confused as you pour coffee into both mugs. He collects himself before continuing “You would just make a good couple is all.” 

“Right” you respond, before going back out. 

Thor paces back and forth in his room. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. You were together for so long; you were best friends and lovers. He heard your hum coming down the hallway, getting louder as you got closer and then it stopped. What were you doing? Where did you go? He hears the shower going and the humming continues. He sits on his bed listening to you and before he knows it, he’s drifting off to sleep.

A few months go by and several missions as well and as you receive a break. Tony decides to throw a party for all the successes.   
You’re drying your hair and getting ready when there’s a soft knock at the door. You open it and see Natasha dressed and ready to go, pushing you backwards before closing the door behind you.

“Okay, so apparently Thor said something to the guys awhile back, they’re trying to put the dots together about the two of you. Also, Tony’s planning to get you and Thor to finally be together at the party.” She sits you down as she starts to style your hair and you work on your makeup. “Nat, it’s been almost a year, nothing’s happened. Thor has treated me like anyone else on the team and that’s something I’m getting used to.”

You get dressed in a long maroon backless dress that hugs your curves. Your hair is done your makeup is subtle. You’re wearing heels feeling confident with your height. Natasha had to leave early to tend to the bar and you took a little longer to get ready but nonetheless you are walking down the steps as you see the party in full swing. You smile at Natasha as you saunter over to the bar for a drink. She leans over and whispers about a not so secret admirer but to play it cool. 

You turn slightly as if to enjoy the party when the lightning eyes look at you with intensity. You notice the women around him practically throwing themselves in his arms. You smile and turn back around “I told you, it’s nothing” you say to Nat biting a cherry off its stem. She winks at you and you feel a large warm hand on your lower back. “Lady (y/n), may I have this dance?”   
you hear the thunderous deep voice ask lowly in your ear.

You smile as you turn “I would be honored, your grace” A smirk playing on Thor’s lips as he leads you by the hand to the dance floor.

You dance with Thor slowly, right hand in his left, left hand on his broad chest as his other hand is on the curve of your back holding you close. You dance as you look into each other’s eyes. “I’ve missed you” Thor finally says. 

You smile with a light laugh “Thor we’ve been around each other for almost a year.” He nods “But not like this. I thought I may have frightened you the morning I came back, and we were laying in bed. The dream I was having was one I have often, but when I saw you looking up at me and felt the warmth of your skin I hoped for once it was real.”

You look away and then back “the only time I was scared away was when I saw another woman draped in your arms. I thought I had lost you, again. I knew that morning it was too good to be true. I found you after so many years I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you again.” “I’m sorry my dove... I’m sorry I didn’t come after you, I’m sorry I believed my father but I vow to you today, I will spend the rest of my days protecting you and loving you, if you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have had this story saved for a while but have been too nervous to post. I hope you like it!


End file.
